


Banter of them Midnigh Crow

by Luna264



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/Luna264
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of survivors are based in a church, and one of them finds a mysterious crow. At midnight, it talks, and says various things that, somehow, help.</p>
<p>This story will not necessarily be told chronologically. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter of them Midnigh Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who feels they need some food for thought](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+feels+they+need+some+food+for+thought).



**"I do not believe in limiting vocabulary. It’s hard enough to express what we’re thinking even if we don’t try to get rid of words."**  
Kayla Maria Olana turned away as the clock's chime faded. Just a short one, this time. The words of the bird normally lasted longer than the clocks chimes. She sighed, writing it down in her journal, and leaned against the pillar again. Glancing at the sleeping forms on the other side of the room, she tried to make herself comfortable. She tossed and turned, and she must have been awake for hours. But never once did she hear the clock chime again.  
"Yup." George said the next morning. "It's broken, stopped around 12:59 last night." Kayla paid no heed, instead pondering over the words that the crow had chosen to share with her. _I do not believe in limiting vocabulary._ That seemed pretty straight forward. But was it really? "Kayla." George said, snapping her from her introspection. "We've agreed it best to fix the clock; after all, we do need some sort of order here. The problem is, I need some supplies that we don't have. Do you think you can find these?" He handed her a list. She looked it over and glanced at the crow. But of course, it couldn't help her; it could only speak at midnight. She looked at everyone, and, despite wanting the advice of the crow more than ever, nodded.  
"I could try."


End file.
